Circular stapling instruments are well known in the surgical art for bowel surgery. An example of such a device is the Endopath ILS ECS 25 Endoscopic Curved Intraluminal Stapler made by Ethicon Endo Surgery Inc. Many circular stapler patents exist, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,898 to Becht, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,466 to Noiles, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,053 to Bilotti et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,059 to Green et. al.
Typically circular stapling instruments are designed to be used once, during which cutting and stapling is completed, and then disposed of. The annular blade used for cutting tissue is advanced during the cutting and then retracted back into the device after use, thereby protecting the annular blade knife edge. However the circular stapling instrument may be inadvertently reused a second time if the circular stapling instrument is not immediately disposed of after the first use. On occasion reusable circular stapling instruments may leave the annular blade in an advanced position after use. This may pose a hazard to the user related to an exposed sharp edge. Some reusable circular stapling instruments rely solely on friction to retain a solid cutting board over and covering the annular blade knife edge. This is not a reliable means for covering the exposed annular blade knife edge as in some cases the cover may separate from the annular blade knife edge exposing the annular blade knife edge.
An apparatus for a circular stapling instrument, and a method for its use, is needed to reduce one or more problems of the prior circular stapling instruments.